Happy Birthday, Riku
by Princess Ame
Summary: It's Riku's b-day and Sora, agaisnt said eno-boy's wishes, has gotten him a birthday present. Cute, little one-shot. Beware the crude, but fluffiness of it all. SoraxRiku


Today is Riku's birthday, his seventeenth to be exact

Today is Riku's birthday, his seventeenth to be exact. This morning, Riku got up and he prayed to the birthday gods, and whatever other gods that maybe be listening at the time, to please spare him from the torture that is Sora's gifts. But no, here he was, looking at the box before him, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Sora...What's this?" Riku asked pointing at the brightly wrapped box. Sora looked at the silver haired teen confused.

"It's your birthday present Riku." Riku twitched and sighed.

"Sora, what have I told you about getting me presents?" Sora looked down at his feet as they kicked at the floor. An incoherent sound came from the boy.

"What was that Sora, I didn't quite catch it." This time a slightly louder, but still incoherent mumbling came from Sora. Riku sighed and grabbed Sora's chin. Lifting his chin, he glared into the deep blue eyes.

"What. Did. I. Tell. You?" Sora jerked out of Riku's grasp and returned his glare.

"You told me I'm not aloud to get you birthday presents, Christmas presents or any kind of present's because I can't pick a present to save my life." Riku smirked.

"That's right. I don't want another incident like last year." Sora looked at Riku in horror, his face turning red in embarrassment.

"I didn't know the blow up doll was for _that_ kind of stuff. I just wanted you to have a friend so you wouldn't be so emo anymore!" Riku ignored the look and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And you dressed it up to look like you, why?"

"Because I'm awesome." Sora replied, grinning stupidly.

"Right." Riku shook his head but froze when he saw the box move.

"Sora, what's in the box?!" Sora rolled his eyes.

"Your present, silly!" Riku growled, but never took his eyes off the box.

"I know that, idiot! What's my present?"

"Open it and you'll see." Riku twitched and his face flushed red with anger.

"I swear, if it's another Heartless, you will get hurt." Sora gasped, tears springing to his overly chibi eyes.

"B-but I thought you liked Chester?" Riku scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I did, until he attacked me and tried to steal my heart."

"Chester was trying to hug you!" Riku closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sure." Turning his back on Sora, Riku bent down and took the lid off the box. Out popped a little grayish silver Chihuahua. Riku backed away from the puppy, his eyes all but popping out of his head.

"What the hell is that!?" Riku asked pointing at the blur of silver around his feet. Sora grinned and bent down, picking up the puppy. He held it in his arms and petted it.

"Riku, meet lil' Riku." Riku shook his head. He rubbed his temples before a sadistic grin formed on his face. Standing straight, he brushed his silver bangs out of his blue green eyes.

"Sora." Sora heard his name and looked up from the puppy to see Riku advancing.

"You want to hold him?" Sora asked holding up the puppy. Riku snorted and shook his head. He reached up and took the pup from Sora's hands. He looked at it for a second before setting it on the ground. Straightening back up, he took another step forward.

"Sora, I don't want a dog." Sora's shoulders slumped.

"I thought you'd like this gift. Why don't you want lil' Riku?" Riku smirked and closed the distance between him and Sora.

"R-Riku, what are you doing?" The younger boy asked as he stumbled back till he hit the wall and was trapped. Riku leaned forward, stopping only when his nose was inches from Sora's and he was staring into deep, ocean blue eyes.

"One; I already have a 'lil' Riku'. And two; you're the prefect birthday present." Sora's eyes widened, as he flushed a bright, cherry red. Riku smiled and pressed his lips against Sora's in a chaste kiss.

The boys pulled apart and Sora returned the smile, hugging Riku. Riku wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulder and began to lead the younger teen out of the room. They had reached the doorway, when Sora paused.

"Riku, what do we do with lil' Ri- I mean, the puppy?" Riku thought for a couple of seconds before shrugging.

"Let's give it to Kairi, maybe then she'll finally leave us alone. Now, come on. Lil' Riku wants you to pet him." Sora nodded and allowed Riku to once again lead him out of the room. They had made it half way down the hall, before shouts of 'Riku you pervert' echoed back to the room.


End file.
